


Ambition

by hinnyssnitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnyssnitch/pseuds/hinnyssnitch
Summary: One-shot about how I think Harry proposed Ginny or rather Ginny proposed Harry......
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ambition

Harry was sitting on his desk at the auror department toying with the ring he brought the previous week, deciding that he would finally propose her and marry her. He was thinking of a way to ask her to marry him, he knew she would agree but was just to afraid that she would also be taken away from her like the rest of the people he loved were. He sighed knowing that he should not think about this because Voldemort was finally gone and one by one all the Death eaters were getting captured but he was worried, after all he had a right to get worried, he was Harry Potter and trouble usually found him wherever he was and he couldn't even think about risking Ginny's life. But he loved her very much to let her go, he couldn't live without her. He knew it was all his fault that everybody he loved were taken away-his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps approaching or the door of his office opening, but he was brought out of it by a very pleasant yet familiar voice. "Good afternoon Auror Potter! Care to join your girlfriend for lunch?", Ginny took no notice of the ring in his hand so Harry quickly hid it, determined not to let the proposal go wrong.

Harry just grunted in reply, still not completely free of his thoughts, but Ginny knew him far too well to not notice the absence of his mind. So, she kneeled in front of him and cupped his jaw with her palms. "You are thinking about all the stuff that you think is your fault, aren't you?", She asked softly completely aware of his thoughts and battle.

"Yeah," Harry replied, knowing it would come out eventually even though he doesn't want it to.

"You know Harry stop being such a prat and get over it already, you know it is not your fault, everybody died to make the world a better place, a place free of Voldemort. A place where everyone would be respected equally and everyone would be loved. You know it is not your fault, you saved us Harry, saved us from Voldemort. And as for your family- your mum, your dad, Sirius, Remus and everyone-would be proud of you. We all are proud of you Harry. It was not your fault. Everybody loves you and so do I", Ginny kissed him on his forehead softly, reminding him that he is loved and will be loved, conveying to him that she loved him and belonged with him and then she grinned. "So...", and she let her word trail.

"So?"

"So Harry, just take out that ring you are hiding and just propose me because you know I won't say no."

"Y-y-you k-knew", Harry stuttered, staring completely dumbfounded. Ginny nodded still grinning- _that cheeky grin of hers_. "B-but h-how?", He asked again still not believing that his perfect plan of proposing her was ruined.

"You have to be a little mindful about your hiding spot, Potter."


End file.
